Slide out rooms are commonly used to expand the usable space within a recreational vehicle (“RV”). It is important that the slide out room be sealed from the exterior of the vehicle. Inadequately sealed slide out rooms create a perception in an end user's mind that the vehicle is low quality. Gaps between parts of the slide out room and the RV create opportunity for drafts, rodents, insects, water, debris, or other undesirable elements to enter the interior of the RV. Evidence of an inadequately sealed slide out room may be light showing around where the slide out room interfaces with main RV interior, drafts around the slide out room, or water entering the RV from around the slide out room.
It is particularly difficult to effectively seal the lower portion of a slide out room. There is ample opportunity for seals near this area of the slide out room to be breached by light, air, or water. Water may be thrown up into the room during travel along roads. There is a need to prevent water from being splashed or thrown into the slide out room from below during travel.